cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Brendan Gleeson
Brendan Gleeson (1955 - ) Film Deaths *''Turbulence'' (1997) [Stubbs]: Shot in the side by Ray Liotta when Brendan tries to force Michael Harney to open the airplane's hatch, he dies after shooting Michael (his body is later seen as Ray drags him away then afain when Ray positions him along with all the slain Marshalls and captain sitting down in various seats). *''The General'' (1998) [Martin Cahill]: Shot to death by David Wilmot while sitting in his car. (Thanks to Vlabor and Nilescu) *''A.I.: Artificial Intelligence'' (2001) [Lord Johnson-Johnson]: Possibly killed by the angry crowd, after they turn on him when he tries to destroy Jude Law and Haley Joel Osment at his fair. (It's unclear whether or not the mob kills him; if they don't, he obviously dies at some point during the passage of centuries while Haley is trapped at the bottom of the ocean.) (Thanks to Vlabor) *''The Tailor of Panama (2001)'' [Michelangelo 'Mickie' Abraxas]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself in the head; his body is shown afterwards when Leonor Varela shows it to Geoffrey Rush. (Thanks to Vlabor) *''28 Days Later ''(2002) [Frank]: Machine-gunned by a group of soldiers after he becomes infected with the "rage" virus. *''Gangs of New York (2002)'' [Walter 'Monk' McGinn]: Bludgeoned to death with his own club by Daniel Day-Lewis, after Daniel first throws a meat-cleaver into Brendan's back as Brendan is walking back into his office. Brendan is out of camera frame when Daniel strikes the fatal blow. *''Troy (2004)'' [Menelaus]: Stabbed in the stomach by Eric Bana. (Contrary to his character's fate in mythology, where he survives the war and dies of old age.) (Thanks to Gary) *''Kingdom of Heaven'' (2005) [Raynald of Châtillon]: Throat slit by Ghassan Massoud with a dagger. (In the director's cut, he is shown being decapitated immediately after with a sword). (Thanks to Vlabor) *''In Bruges (2008)'' [Ken]: Commits suicide by jumping from a bell tower, after being shot in the neck by Ralph Fiennes; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Colin Farrell. (Thanks to Christina, Nilescu, ND, and Tommy) *''Perrier's Bounty'' (2009) [Darren Perrier]: Mauled to death by a pack of attack dogs(as he tries to get back into his building). (Thanks to Arben, ND, and Aubrey) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (2010)'' [Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody]: Killed with the Avada Kedavra curse during an aerial battle with the Death Eaters; we learn of his death when Domhnall Gleeson informs the others. (Thanks to Tommy and Aubrey) *''The Guard'' (2011) [Sergeant Gerry Boyle]: Presumably killed in an explosion or burned to death on his boat, as Don Cheadle looks on in shock (it's unclear if died or just faked his death, so I though I'd list this just in case). (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Safe House'' (2012) [David Barlow]: Shot in the chest by Ryan Reynolds after Brendan shoots Denzel Washington. (Thanks to Andrew, Tommy, Tim, ND, and Aubrey) *''Calvary'' (2014) [Father James Lavelle]: Shot in the side, stomach and head by Chris O'Dowd as Brendan refuses to stop making eye contact with Chris; his body is later seen lying on the beach. *''Edge of Tomorrow'' (2014) [General Brigham]: Possibly killed in one version of the time loop (off-screen) when Emily Blunt shoots him; we only see Tom Cruise telling Emily they did that in a previous attempt at confronting Brendan. *''Alone in Berlin[[Alone in Berlin (2016)| '(2016)]] [Otto Hampel]: Executed (off-screen) by guillotine in the Plötzensee Prison. His and Emma Thompson death are mentioned in the closing text. *Assassin's Creed (2016)' [''Joseph Lynch]: Stabbed to death by the guards when they purge the facility of all the patients. *[[Live By Night (2016)|''Live By Night'' (2016)]] [Thomas Coughlin]: Dies off-screen of an unspecified illness. His death is revealed through Ben Affleck's narration and Ben is later shown attending his funeral. TV Deaths *''The Treaty'' (1992 TV) [Michael Collins]: Shot to death by an assassin. *''Kidnapped'' (1995 TV) [Red Fox]: Shot in the head by a sniper. Notable Connections Father of Domhnall Gleeson and Brian Gleeson Gallery 2014calvary.png|Brendan Gleeson in Calvary Raynald's death.png|Brendan Gleeson in Kingdom of Heaven in-bruges-ken-jumps.jpg|Brendan Gleeson death scene - In Bruges 15604150 7.jpg|Brendan Gleeson (on right) in Troy. Gleeson, Brendan Gleeson, Brendan Gleeson, Brendan Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:People who died in a Harry Potter film Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Actors who died in Wolfgang Petersen Movies Category:Actors who died in Martin McDonagh Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:People who died in David Yates Movies Category:Romance Stars Category:Actors who died in Danny Boyle Movies Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Actors who died in Doug Liman Movies Category:Actors who died in Peter Hyams Movies Category:Actors who died in Daniel Espinosa Movies Category:Mission: Impossible Cast Members Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Harry Potter Cast Members Category:Returned character death scenes Category:History Stars Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Comedic death scenes Category:People who died in Sam Raimi Movies Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Religion Stars Category:Actors who died in Ben Affleck Movies Category:Adventure Stars Category:Directors Category:Voice Actors Category:Stage Actors Category:Producers Category:Death scenes that were faked Category:Mystery Stars Category:Miramax Stars Category:Western Stars Category:People who died in the 28 Movies Category:Gangster Stars Category:Actors who died in John Boorman Movies Category:Death scenes by guillotine Category:Musical Stars Category:British Independent Awards Winners Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees